Warglutts
Warglutts Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 Warglutts are the tribal gatherings of the Gutbuster Ogors. Each of the great Mawtribes contains many of these lesser hosts, which can vary greatly in size and composition. Some warglutts contain little more than a score of ogors scavenging for food, while others number in the hundreds and are more than capable of sacking even heavily defended cities. Though they typically advance alongside the main body of the Mawtribe, on occasion warglutts will divert from the Mawpath, setting out on their own in pursuit of particularly tasty prey – or according to the unpredictable whims of their shamans. These splinter forces will ravage their way across verdant lands, sometimes setting up camp in a region for decades or even centuries to pillage and feast, before ultimately returning to join their Mawtribe when every last scrap of matter has been consumed. In the majority of cases, a Gutbuster warglutt is ruled by a Tyrant, who commands with unquestioned and brutal authority. There is no hereditary inheritance in ogor society – power is earned through brute force, battering one’s rivals and messily consuming theirinnards. In time, an ogor might rise from the lowly status of an Ogor Glutton to become a Tyrant or even an Overtyrant in command of an entire Mawtribe. Tyrants The Tyrant’s word is law on all matters save the direction in which the warglutt heads in search of food – this is the purview of the tribe’s Slaughtermaster, who reads the giblets of butchered prey to intuit the will of the Gulping God. All other business, including the waging of battles and the busywork of negotiating with preyfolk for greater hoards of food, is conducted by the Tyrant. In order to enforce their will and safeguard their position at the head of the warglutt, a Tyrant assembles an elite retinue of the biggest and meanest Ironguts to serve as their Gutguard. Slaughtermasters Aside from the Tyrant, the most respected and feared member of a warglutt is its Slaughtermaster. This imposing figure leads the Butchers in their gruesome rituals and is responsible for cooking up the Tyrant’s meal after every battle. All ogors are in awe of the mystical connection that these strange shamans share with the Gulping God, and they often draw a following of fascinated worshippers. On rare occasions, Slaughtermasters have even been known to overthrow Tyrants and take command of an entire warglutt when they feel that the will of Gorkamorka has not been fulfilled – or if their hunger simply gets the better of them. Butchers Beneath the Slaughtermaster, but still occupying positions of great influence, are the Butchers, who gather and boil up slain foes for the tribe’s nightly meal. Followers The warglutt’s feasts draw out the cursed abominations known as Gorgers, who wail and drool as they watch the blood-priests hack and tear apart prime cuts of meat. The scrawny beasts known as Gnoblars are obsessed with the seemingly worthless junk that the ogors leave in their wake. For their part, the ogors typically avoid feasting upon them unless food supplies are desperately low; not only do the scraggy things taste particularly foul, they prove rather useful as disposable fodder to hurl at fortified enemy positions. Depending on its size, an ogor war camp may also attract a number of followers from outside the warglutt’s sphere of influence. The shamans known as Firebellies may wander out of the wastes, preaching the word of the Sun-eater – their interpretation of the Gulping God. Likewise, swaggering mercenary bands of Maneaters, their pockets stuffed with coin and loot, might deign to fight alongside a warglutt for a time, at least until they obtain a better offer. List of known Warglutts - The Tarkan Warglutt, of the Meatfist Mawtribe. - The Ugmor Warglutt. Category:Military Formation Category:Big Battalion Category:Battalion Category:Ogor Mawtribes Category:Gutbusters Ogors Category:Warglutts Category:Destruction